Crush Innocence
by aZucar.PutriD777
Summary: He once believed that revenge was the way to clean his father's image, but he was saved from that deep hole three years ago. Then why now was he back to the hole? Maybe because he never was out of it at all. He was nothing like the Uchiha, but why didn't he leave when he could? Maybe killing that innocence that got in his way,was the only solution to finally clean his father's name


**=Crush Innocence=**

.

Author:

**Azucar Putrid777**

.

_-Every act of rebellion expresses a nostalgia for innocence and appeal to the essence of being-_

**Albert Camus. **

.

Chapter One : Misery Business

.

.

.

If there was something that Kiba Inuzuka would never regret was the fact to make one of Konoha's prodigies drunk. He had planned everything two weeks ago, before the Hyuuga had reproached him about consuming too much sake in weekends. The mention of never touching a drink had caught the attention of Kiba. And so he planned everything-absurdly imaging how ridiculous the Hyuuga would react after drinking some alcohol- keeping everything in check he had succeeded with victory.

The group of ninjas who had decided to celebrate their victory after their mission decided to stop in a bar.

Kiba ridiculed Neji's manhood after he mentioned Neji's fear of a little amount of sake. The Hyuuga kept a neutral reaction to all unwelcome comments. But, all comments started to get frustrating -after hearing how his features were beautifully alike to an attractive woman-to the point where he started to drink sake, finally showing how _manly _he could be.

After almost an hour his tenth drink was served in front of him.

"He, are you sure you want more Neji?" Naruto chuckled. "I think you are drunker than Lee…"

"Ridiculous…" Neji groaned, nothing would stop him to show those morons how manly he could be. "I can tolerate more than tenth drinks. So, shut up."

The hot liquid traveled his throat, burning his tongue. By the time he finished his drink, he slammed the glass in the table in a very unlike-Hyuuga-way. Outside the window everything was already dark, which meant one thing. Time to go home.

"I'm leaving…"

Neji stood from his sit losing his balance. His teammates laughed when Neji started to walk in zigzag, dizziness took over his head. He ignored he humiliating sound of his so called friends and started to head to his house. Everything seemed to move. All the pride he had left went out with him, when he got out of the bar.

All of the sudden he had forgotten his way back home. No, Neji Hyuuga never forgets nothing! He knew the way back home. He just needed to walk familiar directions.

After twenty minutes, the poor teen didn't even had noticed he had walked in circles. But, for him everything seemed the same. His alcohol tolerance was that low-He couldn't difference a ninja from a tree- But as a prodigy of the Leaf village, he would had to find out by himself where in heaven his home was.

Before he could notice the rock in front of him. He was face to face with the cold ground.

"Tsk…I'm not lost." He groaned, "And I'm not drunk either…"

.

.

.

Sasuke wondered if that was really the guy his brother was after. The so called 'prodigy' had been walking in circles, falling for the second time when he walked the last corner.

"He's drunk…" Sasuke informed his team. "I'll take care of him. Karin if he tries anything funny knock him out…"

"_Understood." _

Orochimaru had informed Sasuke about Akatsuki wanting to recruit a new member to their group. Itachi and Kizame were chosen to take Neji with them. It seemed that their leader wanted to recruit the most powerful member in the village that possessed the Byakugan. The Hyuuga's story since his childhood and the sacrifice of his father, plus the seal, were enough to manipulate him to the darkness.

Orochimaru had promised Sasuke a spot in the Akatsuki so he could kill Itachi more easily.

"Suigetsu…Is my brother near?"

"_Yeah…We'll distract them, take the guy, now…" _Suigetsu informed before he could attack Kizame. "_ You have sixty seconds! Hey Juugo take care of Itachi!" _

That was the signal.

.

.

.

Neji thought that the alcohol in his blood was making him see things, because an Uchiha Sasuke with chidori in hand was coming straight at him with high speed. He clumsily jumped to evade the attack. Sasuke in no time activated other chidori from his hand. This time Neji was more than sure that wasn't an illusion.

"The hell are you doing here Uchiha!?" Neji had to jump again to evade the chidori. "And why are you attacking _me_?"

"Orochimaru send me to recruit you."

Neji's white eyes widened.

"What if I refuse?" Neji coldly glared at the Uchiha. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm taking you, whether, you like it or not."

Both fought. Sasuke was in advantage, since Neji's state was totally bad for the alcohol in his blood. Sasuke moved like a serpent-Appearing in the right instant that Neji took distance from him, almost hitting him, but never making too much damage.- Neji's back was kicked hard. A loud crash with a tree announced the victory of the Uchiha.

"Hurry, Sasuke!" Karin called after him, appearing next to him. "Take him and let's leave. I don't think Suigetsu and Juugo can't distract Itachi and Kizame for much longer…"

Sasuke nodded.

Neji's head hurt. There was something red in his face, and some uncomfortable headache. Blood all over his head, and two crimson pair of eyes observed him. He tried to move and attack that missing-nin, but all his body felt paralyzed. When the Uchiha bend down to pick him up he closed his eyes in pain.

There was a new person. She was red-haired with glasses, part of Sasuke's group for sure.

_Shit…I have…to…move._

Both waited for two other persons that Neji couldn't see because of the blood that covered his eyes. They'd started to talk for some seconds, and then he closed his eyes. But, before he could really fall into the deep darkness of unconsciousness he could hear clearly what Sasuke was saying and the agreement of his teammates.

"Let's go…"

_Go…to where?_

Neji had no idea where to, but he was more than sure he really didn't wanted to go. He was been taking away from his home, friends, village. This was a very bad dream…

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Sorry for grammar and spelling errors.**


End file.
